


Little wounds

by Ruler_of_Nope_Island



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Nope_Island/pseuds/Ruler_of_Nope_Island
Summary: Daisy teaches Melanie how to hurt people.





	Little wounds

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks down door*
> 
> I hope you've missed my fucked up femmeslash, friends.

Melanie King does not know how to hold a knife. Or at least, not in the right way if she wants to do some actual harm. Daisy exhales and Melanie catches her eye, then looks away again, like a kid who’s been caught doing something bad. But Daisy knows she’s not looking for critique. Melanie, who she’d written off as a snobby bitch - like Sims but with a better grasp of modern technology - is out for blood. It can’t be Elias’s so perhaps - it was definitely Basira who told her this - it could be hers instead. 

Daisy doesn’t go in for rules or safewords. If Melanie does something she doesn’t like she can easily overpower her, knock the knife out of her clumsy, amateur’s grip. She indulges a brief thought of Melanie on the ground, with her arm twisted behind her, Daisy’s full weight on her back. She imagines biting Melanie’s neck, teeth sinking in -

Her attention is drawn back to Melanie, who is scowling, almost petulant. It’s because she doesn’t know where to begin, Daisy thinks. She’s seen that same expression on new recruits - a kind of annoyance that something they’re trying for the first time doesn’t come easy. That they’re not experts on their first go. It’s a particular affliction of the very clever, and Daisy, who never was, never gave up, because even if she wasn’t clever, she knew that hard graft would take her further than talent.

She reaches out. Melanie, to her credit, does not flinch backwards. The knife is still held clumsily in her hand. Daisy, gently, corrects her grip. Then she presses the top of her thumb to the point of the knife, presses until a bead of red appears. Then she puts it against Melanie’s lips. Melanie’s eyes close, and she licks the little spot of blood away.

Atta girl, Daisy thinks. 

She’s even more impressed when Melanie steps forward and cuts away her t-shirt. Then, neatly and quickly, slices through the straps of her bra. Daisy, in the spirit of helpfulness, unclips the back and the useless piece of fabric drops to the floor. Melanie stops for a moment and blinks. 

“Bedroom?” Daisy asks. 

“Sure.”

Daisy might not have many hard limits but she really likes these jeans so she takes them off before getting on the bed. Melanie’s still clothed and staring at her. It’s not entirely about lust - again, that look of confusion and petulance. Daisy throws her another bone.

“Want me to go first?”

“What?”

“With the knife. Maybe give you some ideas.”

“No. I can think of things, I’m fine.” A little kitten snarl. It’s almost endearing. Melanie puts the knife down so she can strip off, then climbs onto the bed.

“Lie down.”

Daisy shuffles down so her head is on the pillow. Melanie is distracted again - this time by the handcuffs dangling from the headboard. Daisy twists her head to look at them, opens her mouth to say something - then feels a quick, sharp line, drawn across the top of her thigh. 

Melanie looks at the knife, looks at Daisy, then looks at the cut she’s made. With her other hand, she traces the line with her hand, smearing the blood. 

“Clever girl,” Daisy says. A flush creeps across Melanie’s face. She straddles Daisy’s thighs. Her grip’s gone clumsy again, but Daisy’s willing to overlook it. Melanie uses the point of the knife to lift Daisy’s chin - not pressing hard enough to puncture the skin but enough to make a point.

“Why are you letting me do this?”

“I enjoy it.”

“I don’t believe you. I mean -” Melanie’s hand is back, spreading the red as far as it will go. She looks at her own palm, fascinated. “Everyone is terrified of you.”

That’s nice to hear. 

“And?”

“So why are you letting me do this to you?”

Daisy pulls the hand that’s not holding the knife to between her thighs. Her underwear is soaked through. Melanie flushes again, presses hard and begins to rub. Daisy twitches and the movement brings the knife in closer contact with her skin, just leaving a small cut. Melanie doesn’t apologise; her eyes grow bright and round, and she leans forward to lick at the wound, humming her pleasure. She puts her thigh between Daisy’s and pushes against her, her own cunt hot and wet against Daisy’s hip. Daisy lifts her hand to stroke Melanie’s hair but finds the knife point pressed against her palm, again leaving a tiny puncture. 

“Why are you letting me do this to you?” Melanie repeats. She sits up again and presses the knife just under Daisy’s nipple. There’s no force behind the question; unlike Sims and Bouchard she has no power to kick your ribs open and pull your answers out like a butcher cutting the bones to get at the good meat. It’s one of the reasons she’s not lying dead on the floor.

Daisy reaches up and cups Melanie’s face with her cut hand. 

“Cut me instead of him.”  
Melanie shifts her gaze. 

“It’s not the same.”

“No,” Daisy agrees, “It’s not. But it will keep you safe. Basira doesn’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Oh.”

Melanie’s face goes blank for a second, then cuts a red line down Daisy’s sternum. She bends her head to, again, lick the blood away. At that, Daisy twists the knife out of her grasp, grabs Melanie’s hips and flips them over so she’s on top.

“I want to teach you how to hurt other people,” she whispers, and bites Melanie’s neck. “Want to fuck?” 

“God yes.”

It’s all fingers and tongue from there; Daisy takes Melanie apart fairly quickly as she’s almost dripping with excitement. It’s a bit early for anything else. Daisy entertains a brief mental image of trying to work her entire hand inside Melanie’s gorgeous, tight cunt, but Melanie’s fairly inexperienced. But she still makes Daisy come, so that’s nice. There are worse ways to spend an evening.


End file.
